Chicken Pox continuation
by Shanna1
Summary: Continuation of Chicken Pox!
1. Chapter 293

"Major Carter." The guard at the sign in desk said surprised to see her. "I though you were on leave ma'am."

"I am." Sam replied. "That's why no one can know I'm here. Especially Colonel O'Neill, I'll sign in but you haven't seen me okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He said slightly confused.

Sam took the elevator down one floor, and then stealthy headed for the stairs so she had less chance of running into anyone who would want her attention and distract her from her mission.

#

The Sgt in the security room was tracking her, wonder what was going on. Usually when people were skulking around the base it was never a good sign. The fact that it was Major Carter concerned him even more.

He picked up the phone as he tracked her movements and put in a call.

#

"O'Neill." Jack answered the phone.

"Colonel, it's Sgt Hickory from the security office."

"Yes Hickory. Is there a problem?"

"Sir, I think there is something you should see."

"I'll be right there." Jack said hanging up.

#

"What seems to be the problem Hickory?" Jack asked as he entered.

"This sir." He pointed to the stairwell monitor. "She's slowly been heading down the stairs for the last few minutes."  
  
"That's Major Carter." Jack said slightly in shock.

"Yes sir. She's been heading down the stair well for the last ten minutes, she keeps hiding, that's why I called you sir. Should I be concerned?"

"I doubt it. She's probably trying to avoid being asked a question since she's supposed to be on leave until tomorrow."

Jack grabbed the phone and dialled the extension for the sign in desk.

"Sgt Pickering." The duty Sgt answered.

"Sgt, it's Colonel O'Neill. When did Major Carter sign in?"

"Er... sir..."

"Sgt, I know she's here and she probably told you not to tell anyone she's here. I'm giving you and order to tell me." Jack said in a more authorative tone.

"About ten – fifteen minutes ago sir."

"Thank you." Jack hung up. "So where is she headed?" Jack asked Hickory.

"Looks like Mr Teal'c's room sir." He replied.

"Okay, thank you Sgt. There's nothing to be concerned about, but I'll look into the matter."

#

Jack knocked on Teal'c's room door.

"Greetings O'Neill." Teal'c said when he opened it.

"Hey Teal'c. Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"For what purpose O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

"So I can remind my wife that skulking around a military base, especially one as secure as this is a bad idea." Jack replied.

"Then indeed you maybe enter, but be advised that baby Jacob is asleep." Teal'c warned.

"Sam." Jack said as Teal'c closed the door. Sam was sat on the edge of the bed looking at Jacob who was asleep in his Moses basket on the floor, by the bed.

"Colonel, fancy meeting you here." Sam said looking over shoulder.

"Here I was trying to do some paperwork, so that we'd get some more bullets because apparently we go through rather a lot around here, when I get called to the security office because Sgt Hickory is concerned that you're skulking down the stairwell. Considering things that tend to happen around here, do you think that's wise?"

"I wasn't skulking, I was trying to avoid everybody because I'm on leave." Sam replied.

"Why are you here? I thought you were shopping for parts for your computer."

"I was, the computer is up to the latest specifications. I thought I'd come and check on Jacob. Obviously trying to do that with the least amount of fuss possible wasn't an option."

"If Jacob may remain in your care for a short period of time, I will go and participate in a snack." Teal'c said.

"We've got him T, thanks." Jack sat down on the bed next to Sam. "A little advanced warning so as not to scare the security staff might be a good idea next time." Jack said once the door closed.

"I didn't want to bother anyone, but I wanted... needed to check up on him." Sam shrugged.

"He's okay. Teal'c was trying to teach him to meditate earlier." Jack informed her.

"He's four months old." Sam said.

"I know. But it didn't do him any harm. I think Teal'c likes having him around."

"Good to know we have a babysitter when we need one." Sam smiled.

"Indeed." Jack said impersonating Teal'c which cause Sam to smile.

TBC


	2. Chapter 294

"Hey Jack." Daniel said, he was in the control room when Jack returned after Sam had left.

"Daniel." Jack replied.

"I heard you got called to security. But since the SF's weren't storming the base it can't have been a problem."

"Just a member of personnel behaving strangely that got the Sgt worried." Jack replied. "All taken care of."

"Who was it?" Daniel asked.

"Who was what?" Jack queried. "The Sgt, Hickory."

"No the member of personnel behaving strangely."

"Oh. Sam."

"Sam was acting strangely?" Daniel questioned.

"She was trying to sneak down to Teal'c's room to Jacob without running into anyone who would keep asking her questions." Jack explained.

"I'll go and see her." Daniel said.

"She left already, after a lecture on the fact that this isn't the kind of place to act strangely because people will presume that some alien entity has taken you over."

"Are you sure it hasn't?"

"No. She's just taking her vacation seriously." Jack replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"Davis was just helping me go over some MALP footage of some ruins." Daniel replied. "I think that it would be worth checking out."

"Davis any other activity or anything that would indicate a Goa'uld presence?" Jack asked.

"No sir."

"Danny, grab SG-4 and Teal'c, briefing at 1600. You can ship out 1700 if you can get everything in place by then."

"You're sending me on a mission?" Daniel questioned.

"You want to check out the ruins. If you do it now it'll save me having to go with you next week and sit around and get bored."

"Thanks Jack."

"You get twenty-four hours. If haven't found anything useful and by useful I mean something that might help us in the fight against the Goa'uld, not learning about some ancient culture I couldn't care less about."

"Jack, you have a minor in history, Sam makes you watch history documentaries, and you know more about ancient cultures than you're willing to admit."

"Don't you have a team to go and find and supplies to pack?" Jack questioned.

"What about baby Jacob?"

"Have Teal'c bring him to Hammond's office. I'll watch him." Jack said.

#

"So Teal'c make sure he doesn't touch anything he shouldn't." Jack said as he rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Indeed O'Neill."

"Jack, I'm an adult you know." Daniel protested.

"You also tend to touch things that get us into trouble." Jack countered. "Also try not to get captured and tortured. Doc Fraiser is still busy enough with the earthquake victims."

"Jack, we're going to check out some ruins." Daniel said.

"It's usually the unobtrusive missions which cause the most trouble." Jack replied. "But have fun and remember gifts that don't try to kill us are always appreciated."

"We shall be most cautious O'Neill." Teal'c bowed his head.

"Dial her up Lieutenant." Jack turned and called to Lieutenant Simmons who was at the controls.

"Yes sir."

"Palmer, check in every four hours." Jack instructed the leader of SG-4. "And don't let Danny wander off."

"Sure thing Jack." He replied as the gate sprung into life rotating and locking the co-ordinates. As the kwoosh came.

"SG-4, Daniel, Teal'c, you have a go. Move out." Jack instructed.

To members of SG-4 walked through with the FRED everyone else followed behind, once they were through the gate shut down.

A cry came from the radio they were using as a baby monitor that Jack had left in the control room.

"Colonel, it appears Jacob is awake." Simmons informed him.

"On my way."

TBC


	3. Chapter 295

"How long overdue are they to report in?" Jack asked, he'd stayed at the base for the team's first check in time before he went home for the night.

"Thirty five minutes sir." Simmons replied.

"Dial her up." Jack instructed.

"Yes sir." Simmons dialled the gate. "Sir, do you wish me to..."

"I'll do. Colonel Palmer this is the SGC come in. Palmer is the SGC come in."

"This is Palmer over." Palmer responded.

"Colonel, you are late reporting in." Jack admonished.

"We came up on some difficulties here and didn't have time to call in."

"What kind of difficulties?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c fell down a hole."

"Teal'c fell down a hole?" Jack questioned.

"Well it was more of a deep pit I guess."

"Is he okay?" Jack asked.

"Indeed I am O'Neill." Teal'c responded.

"How did you manage to fall down a pit?" Jack asked.

"I was attempting to take a photograph for Daniel Jackson of the ruins and the ground beneath me gave way and fell into a deep pit."

"Did you manage to get out?" Jack questioned.

"Not at this time. Daniel Jackson attempted to help me and also fell into the pit as more ground gave way."

"Is Daniel okay?"

"I just have a small cut on my forehead where I landed Jack." Daniel responded. "I'm fine apart from being stuck."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Teal'c and Daniel are stuck in a pit and can't get out."

"Actually Jack, we're all stuck." Palmer admitted. "We tried to assess the situation and more ground fell away."

"Well have fun in your pit, we'll check in tomorrow." Jack said.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I'm going to need time to get a rescue team together Daniel, most people went home it's late here. We'll call back in an hour with an update." Jack replied. "Oh any other injuries?"

"Brickman sprain his wrist." Palmer replied. "Other than we're fine."

"Good. SGC out." Jack signalled Simmons to kill the connection. The gate shut down.

"What now sir?" Simmons asked.

"Call SG-3 and find any other SG team member who is still on base, have them break out the climbing gear." Jack instructed. "Oh and find me an SF who has kids, some to watch Jacob."

"Yes sir." Jack turned to go. "Colonel where are you going?"

"To tell my wife that she needs to come and help rescue her best friends who fell into a pit."

"O'Neill." Sam answered the phone.

"It's me." Jack said.

"Let me guess you're going to be late." Sam surmised.

"Yes."

"It's okay; I guess it should be expected. It was never a nine to five job."

"Umm. I need you to come to work."

"Jack, it 2145 what happened?" Sam said realising it must be serious.

"We need to go rescue Daniel, Teal'c and SG-4." Jack replied.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Teal'c fell into a pit and everyone else fell in trying to help him get out."

"Teal'c fell into a pit?" Sam questioned.

"Daniel had him take a photo of the ruins and the ground fell away so he ends up in a pit. Every time someone went to help more ground crumbled."

"Sounds unstable." Sam replied. "Let me get dressed and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You mean you are undressed?" Jack questioned.

"Let's just say what I'm wearing isn't appropriate for a military base."

"What exactly are you wearing?" Jack inquired.

"Well since I was waiting for my husband to get home..." Sam seductively drew out. "Focus Jack, Daniel Teal'c." Sam said slightly louder.

"Right, I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them."

"Send a UAV, get it as low as possible. Good intel my be our best weapon at the moment, get them to take a depth reading and get an infer-red shot as well."

"Yes ma'am." Jack replied.

"Don't be a smart ass. I'll be there soon."

"Don't speed." Jack advised. "It'll only slow you down in the long run."

"Yes, I forgot to mention your speeding ticket arrived this morning." Sam stated.

"I was in a hurry." Jack said.

"That's why it's called speeding. I'll see you soon." She hung up before he could say anything else.

TBC


	4. Chapter 296

Jack had left one of the Majors from one of the teams due to head out in the morning in charge of the base after talking to Hammond and explaining the situation.

"Okay people you know what we have to do." Jack said stood on the ramp. "Now we're just waiting for Major Carter." Jack sighed. "Hey Carter can you hurry it up?" He called to Sam who was in the control room, looking at the UAV scans.

"Colonel they are in a pit, I doubt they are going anywhere. I'm sure a few minutes won't hurt." Sam replied. She went back to talking to Simmons.

The door to the gate room opened and Siler brought another FRED into the room.

"Siler, we've already got equipment." Jack said.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Sam asked walking into the room.

"Yes ma'am. We're just waiting on the last items now." Siler replied. "Colonel you need to sign this." He handed him a clip board and a pen.

"Sam, do you want to explain?" Jack asked.

"Rope and abseiling equipment is going to be helpful, but I've looked at the scans it's not going to get them out of there so I drew up my own equipment list." Sam explained. "Siler offered to help pull it all together."

"Do I want to ask what's on this list?" Jack asked.

"Just sign it sir." Sam suggested. Jack signed his name on the line.

"Ma'am, your axes." Another Sgt came in with three axes.

"You planning on lopping every ones heads off and tossing them in the pit Sam?" Some called.

"Don't tempt me." Sam replied. "I had another ten hours of leave left. A bloody coop sounds just the way to retaliate. Load them up Sgt." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am."

"So are you ready to go now?" Jack asked. "Or did you forget the kitchen sink?" Everyone chuckled.

"Now you'll never know what I had on." Sam whispered. "Lieutenant I think the Colonel meant dial the gate." She called to Simmons.

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you decide to take over Major?" Jack asked. Sam replied in Arabic.

"What did she say sir?" Someone asked as the gate opened.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Jack replied. "Move out."

"You might want to tell them to keep at least twenty feet from the pit so they don't topple in." Sam suggested to Jack. "The ground is unstable up to that point."

"You didn't think to mention that before now because?" Jack asked.

"I was still studying the UAV readouts. Look..." Sam pulled something out her pocket and brought up a copy of the infrared scans.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"PDA." Sam replied.

"Since when have you had one of those?"

"Since this morning. I went to the computer store remember. Don't worry I didn't hock the farm."

"That's good because I didn't know we had a farm." Jack said causing her to grin. "If we can't get close then how are we going to get them out?"

"That's where a little ingenuity and forethought comes in." Sam replied. "That's my area of expertise. Can you keep everyone back and get a few aspiring lumberjacks to cut me down 9 trees, about this wide." She held up her hands to demonstrate the thickness of tree trunk. "Tall and straight as possible."

"Sure."

"Good I'm going to talk to Daniel." Sam took a box off the top of the FRED.

"Daniel, come in." Sam said over the radio.

"Hi Sam." Daniel replied. "I thought you were on leave."

"Well I was but it turns out my best friends are stuck down a pit. So I thought I better come and save the day." Sam teased.

"Thank you. How long do you think we're going to be stuck down here?"

"The ground is pretty unstable; we're going to have to try a little construction effort, so if you hear trees falling don't worry." Sam explained. "It's going to be a while."

"Okay." Daniel replied.

"How is everyone down there?"

"It's a little cold and unfortunately the food didn't come down with us." Daniel replied.

"Umm, speaking of that... Janet sent you all a care package. I can't get close enough to drop it in the pit but I'm going to toss it, it's got a parachute attached and it's padded so just watch out." Sam explained.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam moved as close as she dared before tossing the box into the air luckily it went to the centre of the pit and floated down.

"Got it." Daniel responded.

"Sit tight we'll have you out of there as soon as we can."

TBC


	5. Chapter 297

It took a couple of hours to build the elaborate set up of tree trunk tripods and wires connecting them.

"Are you sure she's not building an adventure playground?" Major Dickinson asked Jack as they took a break.

"When she tells me something will work, I have a tendency to believe her." Jack replied. "It usually works out for the best and we save the day."

"Colonel O'Neill, do you read me over?" A voice came over the radio.

"What is it Myers?" Jack responded.

"Sir, can you come over to the second FRED?"

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"I think there is something wrong with Major Carter. She looks like she spaced out." He replied.

"On my way." Jack got up and quickly walked over to where Sam was. "Sam." He put his hand on her arm. "Sam."

Sam's gaze suddenly focused on Jack.

"Jack." She let out a breath.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while and scared Myers."

"Flashback. I now know why this place feels familiar." Sam said. "And why the ground is so unstable.

"Jollinar?" Jack questioned.

"The Tok'ra used this planet to test out the crystals to build their tunnels. They hadn't quite got them right so when the tunnels collapsed they left the ground unstable. The pit is where the rings were."

"Come here." He gave her a hug. "Do you want to sit out and let the rest of us save the day for a while?"

"No. I need the abseiling equipment. I built this web now it's my turn to use it." Sam replied.

"Help yourself." Jack said stepping back. "Be careful, I don't need more people down a hole than necessary."

"Yes sir." Sam walked away to get the equipment she needed.

"Is she up to that?" Dickinson asked.

"If she can use her memories of Jollinar after being tortured by Sokar to get us out of hell I'm pretty sure she can get by them to rescue the men she considers brothers out of pit." Jack shrugged.

"Teal'c, do you read me?" Sam asked.

"Indeed Major Carter." Teal'c responded.

"We're going to throw a rope over the edge of the pit, when I tell you I need you to pull on it, just be careful because it's attached to a ladder. I'm going to climb out and secure the top to the web we've created. It should in theory drop down."

"Good luck with your endeavour Major Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c." Sam secured herself to the safety line, someone double checked it, and she pulled on her gloves. Some one had already attached the top of the ladder to one of the ropes so she could push it along out to the centre.

Once Sam had the ladder secured, one of the Lieutenant pushed a bag containing gloves and the equipment they would need to attach themselves to the wires.

"Heads up, guys." Sam held it out and dropped it to the ground before proceeding to climb down the ladder.

"Sam, fancy seeing you here." Daniel joked.

"What do you say we get you all out of here so we can go home and I can enjoy what's left of my leave?" Sam asked.

"Would you like to explain your 'web' Major?" Palmer asked.

"You climb up and hook your clip on to the wire and shimmy down. There are gloves in the bag too."

"And with his injured arm?" Palmer asked.

"It's at an angle he can slide down. You can manage a ladder right?" Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Colonel other than calling the Tokra who by the way abandoned this planet about two hundred years ago this is the only way you're going to get out. The ground is unstable for twenty feet around this pit. If you tried straight abseiling down the sides you'd get caved in. This is the only way to get you out; you're going to have to trust me on that. If not you're more than welcome to sit here and come up with your own way to get out of the pit while the rest of us get out of here."

"That's insubordination Major."

"I'm still on leave so technically I'm not here." Sam replied. "But go ahead, I ...."

"Sam can we just get out of here?" Daniel asked.

"Go ahead. Make sure you secure the clip on the wire like I showed you." Sam replied.

"Thank you for rescuing us again." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome Daniel." Sam smiled as Daniel started to ascend the ladder.

"Indeed, I am most grateful." Teal'c added.

"Are you still coming over at the weekend for the cookout?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. Do you wish me to bring anything?" Teal'c asked.

"Just yourself as always." Sam smiled.

Twenty minutes later everyone was back on the ground and Sam was bringing the ladder back to where she had started from.

"Nice job Major." Jack complimented her.

"Thank you sir."

"Colonel, what do you want us to do with set up?" One of the Lieutenant's asked.

"The wires and ropes we're taking back to Earth. Knock out a leg of each tripod should make it quicker. I want to leave within the hour." Jack instructed.

"Yes sir."

"Sam, take SG-4, Danny and Teal'c back to Earth." Jack instructed. "Have Janet, no she would have left for the night, have Warner check them over."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	6. Chapter 298

"So what is the verdict Dr Warner?" Sam asked after he had checked the team over.

"Apart from the sprained wrist SG-4 seem to be no worse for the wear."

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?" Sam inquired.

"Teal'c had a small laceration on the back of his leg but other than that I can't find anything wrong with him. Dr Jackson on the other hand has in addition to the cut on his forehead a mild concussion. Right now I'm trying to convince him he needs to stay in the infirmary over night for observation." Dr Warner replied.

"If Janet told him to stay he probably would but since she isn't here, how about I take him how with me for the night. I'll wake him up a couple of times in the night; if there are any problems I'll bring him straight back."

"That would be acceptable." Dr Warner agreed. "The rest of the rescue team will need to be checked over so I'll need the space."

"I'll go and tell him. Thank you." Sam replied.

"I'm fine." Daniel insisted adamantly to one of the nurse when Sam walked in.

"You know it's usually Jack who protested about having to stay here." She crossed her arms.

"Sam I was in that pit for almost four hours, and had no ill effects." Daniel stated. "I doubt I have a concussion they are just being overly precautious."

"Would you have had said the same if Janet had told you to stay?" Sam asked.

"Ma'am, I'll leave him your hands." The nurse said winking at Sam before leaving.

"That's not the point..." He blushed.

"I came to a deal on your behalf with Dr Warner." Sam said letting him off the hook.

"What kind of deal?" Daniel asked.

"A deal that means you can get out of here right now." She paused. "But there is a condition."

"What kind of condition?"

"You come home with me. He wants some to keep an eye on you and besides which I bought some new flavoured coffee I thought you might like."

"Deal."

"I'm going to check on Jacob and leave Jack a note. I'll meet you by the elevator in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"Here you go." Sam handed Daniel a mug of coffee and sat down next to him curling her feet up under her.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "This is good where did you get it?"

"A new store opened last week, they sell flavoured coffee. Hang on..." She got up and walked in the dinning room and picked up an envelope and came back handed it him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"When people go on vacation they usually buy their family presents, but since I was only gone thirty six hours, I had to buy you something in town. It's a gift voucher for the coffee store."

"Thank you Sam."

"I got Teal'c a new hat for his collection."

"What did you get Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Jack's just going to have wait for his present; my plans were kind of interrupted."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault. But you're going to have to start being more careful since I'm not going to be around to watch your back so much."

"You'll still be able to come out with us occasionally thought."

"Hopefully, just not as often."

"You know we'll miss having you with us, but I think you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm just hoping General Hammond agrees." Sam sighed.

"He will do, if not we came up with some pretty convincing arguments." Daniel reassured her, and then caught a glance of the clock. "It's gone 1 am we should be in bed."

"You can go up if you want; I'm going to stay up until Jack calls. I asked him to let me know whether he was planning on coming home or staying at the base for the night."

"I'm not really that tired, I'll stay up with you."

"Thanks Daniel. So maybe you can tell me what happened? The image in my head just doesn't do Teal'c falling into a pit justice."

"It was quite funny; he made this noise halfway between a yelp and a scream. He was taken by surprise."

TBC


	7. Chapter 299

A/N: Sorry for the delay but i've had to work a lot the last few weeks and with a case of writers block on top of that I stalled. I finally found some inspiration from Sacrifices. So here is some more. I'll post more as soon as i can.

"Jack I'm home." Sam called. She been to the store to get some more drinks since there friends were due to arrive within the hour for the cook out.

"In here." Jack replied. "Did you get everything?"

"Beer, soda, bottle water and I bought some cake for dessert."

"Cake?" Jack's face lit up.

"No cake until after we've eaten." Sam warned giving a quick kiss.

"Okay. But if it comes down to a fight for the last piece. I get it."

"You and Teal'c can duke it out on the lawn." Sam agreed.

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

"So has Palmer back off yet? I didn't see him yesterday."

"Back off about what?" Jack questioned.

"He was threatening to have me sent for court martial." Sam replied.

"You didn't tell me that. What for?"

"He didn't like my web, didn't think it was the best way to get them out so I suggested that he stay in the pit while we go out and thought up something himself."

"He never mentioned anything." Jack replied.

"He'll probably wait until Hammond is back." Sam sighed leaning against the counter.

"Palmer just doesn't like the idea of a woman saving his six." Jack said placing a hand either side of Sam trapping her.

"And what do you think about women saving your six?" Sam asked.

"As long as it's saved what do I care?" Jack shrugged. Sam frowned. "But personally I prefer if you save it." Sam smiled as he whispered against her lips.

"You do huh?" Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Hello?" Daniel called opening the front door.

"For cryin' out loud that boy has really bad timing." Jack muttered.

"In here." Sam called dropping her arms. "You're early?"

"I had to leave the base otherwise I would have got caught up in a translation and totally forgotten I was supposed to be here." Daniel replied.

"Hi Daniel." Sam smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Daniel asked sensing Jack's slight hostility.

"I was just trying to seduce my wife." Jack replied. Sam blushed slightly.

"Sorry. Do you want me to come back?"

"No you're here now. Jack was just going to light the barbeque." Sam replied.

"I wasn't. But I will."

"Do you want a drink?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Can I have a...."

"Don't give him alcohol. We don't want him passed out on the couch before everyone else gets here." Jack warned.

"Jack I'm not that much of a light weight."

"You are." Jack replied.

"Jack, I'm...."

"Not getting to an argument." Sam interrupted. "Jack go and light the barbeque."

"Yes ma'am."

"What would you like to drink Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Soda is good." Daniel replied.

"Sure." Sam picked up her bag from the store and pulled out a soda can. "Do you want a glass?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Here you go." Sam handed it to him. "I should put the rest of these in the refrigerator."

"So Hammond gets back tomorrow? Are you ready?"

"Should be. We have a pretty convincing argument and most of the base are willing to back us up."

"You've both got lots of friends. Beside which the whole base has become attached to Jacob." Daniel replied as Sam place the beer bottles in the refrigerator.

"I know. If Hammond says no, I could quit." Sam shrugged. "It's not like have to work, I can afford not to. Even paying for the house and everything my stocks have gone and covered all the spending."

"You really wouldn't quit would you? You love what we do too much."

"I doubt they'd let me quit entirely. What we do is important but it can't be our whole lives? We've all given up a lot for the SGC it's time we had some of our lives back."

"True."

"Which is why I want to say something to you. I've had enough of being subtle about it."

"Subtle about what?"

"Janet. Would you just ask her out please?"

"Janet." Daniel spluttered slightly.

"It's obvious you like her and she likes you too. Do something about it. Life is too short to wait around because you are scared."

"That definitely wasn't subtle."

"No it was the truth... Dani..." Sam slurred before dropping to the floor.

"SAM!!!" He screamed, just managing to react quick enough to stop her head impacting the floor. "JACK!!!" He yelled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 300

"What are you yelling about Daniel?" Jack asked as he came in to the house. "What happened?"

"We were talking and then she passed out. She's burning up." Daniel said still cradling her.

"She was fine a few minutes ago." Jack stated. "Sam." He put a hand on her face. "Sam, honey wake up." He received no response. "Is Janet at the base?" Jack asked.

"No she's at home with Cassie you invited them over remember." Daniel replied.

"Right." Jack grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for Janet's house while running a tea towel under the tap. "Put this on her forehead." He instructed Daniel.

"_Hello_." Cassie answered.

"Cassie, its Jack. Put your Mom it's an emergency."

"_Mom. Phone." _ Cassie yelled. It took another few seconds for Janet to come to the phone.

"_Hello Janet speaking."_

"Janet, its Jack."

"_Hey Jack did you need me to bring something?"_ Janet asked.

"Janet its Sam. She just passed out on the floor, she's burning up. Daniel is holding a wet cloth to her forehead." Jack said pacing slightly.

"_Okay, put her in the car and drive her to the base. I'll meet you there. Keep trying to keep her cool." _Janet instructed.

"Okay." Jack replied and hung up. "We've got to take her to the base." He lent down and scooped her up in his arms. "Grab the keys they are on the counter."

"What about the BBQ?"

"I didn't get a chance to light it. You're driving."

"Okay."

"Out the way people." Jack yelled as he carried Sam into the base.

"Sir, I need your ID." The Sgt at the check point stated.

"You know who we are."

"Sir, its protocol."

"I don't give damn about protocol, I'm charge of the base and if you don't let me through I'll hand you over to the first Goa'uld I can find to do what he wants with you." Jack threatened.

"Yes sir." He let them through.

"We need a doctor." Daniel yelled as they entered the infirmary. Sam was still passed out.

"What's going on?" Warner asked.

"She passed out and is burning up." Daniel replied.

"Fraiser is on her way." Jack added as he laid her on the bed.

"Colonel go and wait outside while we take a look at her." Warner instructed.

"I'm staying." Jack stated.

"Colonel, we need the space. Wait outside we'll let you know as soon as we know anything." Warner stood his ground.

"Jack let him look at her." Daniel said putting his arm on Jack's before he could protest again. "We'll just be right outside."

"Cass, stay with Jack and Daniel." Janet said as she saw them sat outside the infirmary as she ran in a few minutes later.

"Janet..." Jack managed.

"I'll you know as soon as I know anything Colonel. But I only just got here." Janet replied. "Stay here."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Jack." Cassie tried to reassure him.

"Thanks Cass." Jack said.

Janet came out twenty minutes later.

"What's the verdict doc?" Jack asked.  
  
"She has a high fever and she's still not awake. We're running tests but we don't have any idea what is wrong with her at the moment."

"So it's a waiting game?" Jack questioned.

"For now. What was she doing when she passed out?"

"We were talking." Daniel replied. "She was putting the beer in the refrigerator. She stopped in the middle of a sentence and passed out. I managed to catch her before she hit her head. She was burning up."

"She was fine before that." Jack replied. "She didn't have a fever a couple minutes before when she sent on to light the BBQ. She'd just got back from the store."

"She hasn't been complaining of headaches, sore throats, pain of any kind over the last couple of days?" Janet questioned.

"No. She's been fine a little nervous about Hammond getting back tomorrow but other than that." Jack replied. "She only got back from Minnesota a couple days ago and she wasn't gone forty-eight hours."

"The only time she was off world was when she came to rescue me."

"Oh." Jack said.

"What?" Janet questioned.

"She went distant on the planet for a couple of minutes scared Myers. I went over and it took a couple of seconds for her to focus. She said she had a flash back from Jollinar. Something about the planet being where the Tok'ra tested their tunnels. It was why the ground was unstable." Jack replied. "But she was fine after that."

"Daniel have you noticed anything?" Janet asked.

"No." He replied.

"Okay, I'm going to go back in. I'll let you know as soon as we've got any news." Janet replied.

"Can I see her?"

"I'll let you know as soon as you can Colonel." Janet assured. "And someone should tell Teal'c the BBQ is cancelled."

TBC


	9. Chapter 301

"Sam." Jack said dropping a kiss on her forehead as he sat down taking her hand next to the bed. "She's still burning up."

"That's her bodies way of fighting whatever this is." Janet replied.

"You still don't have any ideas?"

"Her blood work was clear two days ago. I have Siler going everything in her lab to see if it's something she's come into contact with. I've ordered a rush on her blood work, but right now we're stumped."

"So we're playing a waiting game?"

"For now. We've given her something to bring her temperature down; you can stay as long as you want. I'll be back to check on her in a little while."

"Okay, thanks Doc." Jack said.

"Doctor Fraiser." A nurse came and gave her the results of Sam's blood analysis.

"Damn." Janet muttered as she read the results.

"Ma'am?" The nurse said.

"Call the Academy hospital and ask to speak to Dr Trundell. Tell him I ask you to call and I need him to come to the SGC. He has base credentials, so he'll be fine past security."

"Which department?"

"Virology." Janet replied. "I'll be in the lab."

"Colonel." Janet said as she walked into the infirmary. She checked the monitor.

"So do you have an update Doc?" Jack asked stilling his thumb over the back of Sam's hand.

"I've called in a virologist to see if he has any recommendations."

"Virologist, I'm guessing that is..."

"Dr Trundell studies viruses."

"So she has a virus." Jack questioned.

"I've checked out the blood tests and the cultures. She has a retrovirus."

"What's a retrovirus?"

"A virus that lies dormant for years and then hits you maybe years later."

"So if you know what it is you can cure it?" Jack asked.

"That's where we arrive at the problem." Janet replied after hesitating.

"There isn't a cure?" Jack asked.

"There is." Janet replied.

"Then give it to her."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You know because of Jollinar her blood chemistry changed. Some of the drugs we have don't work or she now has an adverse reaction to them."

"So you're saying she'll have an adverse reaction to the cure?"

"Unfortunately yes." Janet sighed.

"What now?"

"I'll have Dr Trundell try to work on an alternative while we try and keep her temperature down, but right now I only have one suggestion."

"Pray?" Jack asked.

"Actually I was going to suggest you call your in-laws."

"You want me to call Mark it's that bad?" Jack said distressed.

"No I was thinking more of Jacob. The Tok'ra may have way to help that we don't have."

"Honey, I'll be right back. I'm going to call Dad." Jack dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Let me know if there is any change."

"Yes sir." Janet replied. Once Jack had left Janet walked over and put her hand on Sam's. "We're going to get you through this. I know several men who wouldn't react very well if we didn't."

TBC


	10. Chapter 302

"Dial the Tok'ra." Jack ordered as he marched into the control room.

"Colonel?" Davis who was sat at the control panel questioned.

"Dial whatever planet the Tok'ra are on right now. That's an order."

"Yes sir." Davis said as he started the process to connect the gate to the Tok'ra planet.

"What the hell is going on?" Brinkman who had been left in charge of the base for the day asked coming the stairs into the control room. "Sgt why is the gate active?"

"Because I ordered him to." Jack replied.

"Jack, I didn't see you there. Where are you dialling?" Brinkman asked.

"The Tok'ra." Jack replied.

"Why? There were no scheduled contacts on the list for today."

"Sam has a retrovirus and Janet thinks her best chance is if we can contact Jacob and see if the Tok'ra have a solution." Jack explained.

"There isn't a cure on Earth?" Brinkman questioned.

"There is but it would kill her."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"The whole Jollinar thing changed her blood chemistry she's has bad reactions to a lot of drugs now. Including the cure for retrovirus. Janet has some doctor who deals with viruses come in to see if they can find an alternative but it doesn't look good."

"Chevron seven locked." Davis said. "Wormhole established."

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. If anyone can hear me please respond."

A few moments later there was a crackle before the response.

"_This is Jelan of the Tok'ra."_

"Okay Jelan. Is Jacob ... Selmak around?"

"He is in a meeting of the high council."

"Can you pull him out it's important that I speak to him right now?" Jack asked.

"Once the high council is in session they can not be disturbed."

"Even if his daughter's life is in danger?" Jack yelled.

"_I'm sorry Colonel, but they can not be interrupted_._ I can let him know that you wish to speak to him as soon as they are finished._"

Jack thumped his hand on the desk.

"When will that be?"

_"At this time that is unknown."_

"Sgt." Jack said to another Sgt who was in the room. "Get me a vest, radio, zat and a GDO ASAP."

"Yes sir." The Sgt hurried off to do as instructed.

"What are you planning Jack?" Brinkman asked.

"I'm going to pay my in-laws a little visit." Jack replied.

"Jack, I know you're worried about Sam, but you need to think about this logically. Jacob may be your father-in-law but you can't just storm in there by yourself."

"Fine." Jack picked up the phone that allowed him to speak over the base tannoy system. "SG-1 gear up and report to the gate room ASAP. SG-1 gear up and report to the gate room ASAP." He repeated then hung up.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant Jack." Brinkman said.

"That's the way it's going to go down." Jack replied. "I'm going to fill Janet in on what's happening then. I'm leaving."

"What's going on Jack?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c entered the gate room. "I thought you were in the infirmary with Sam."

"She has a retrovirus and Janet says we need Jacob's help. He's in a meeting so I thought we'd pay a little visit and pull him out." Jack replied.

"Is that wise O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm going whether you come or not is up to you." Jack said before striding up the ramp and through the gate.

Teal'c looked at Daniel who shrugged, before they both followed him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 303

"Colonel." Jelan said as Jack marched past her. "Colonel O'Neill please wait."

"I'm not in the mood to play Tok'ra games today." Jack replied.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c. Please understand." Jelan said.

"He's not in a mood to be stopped." Daniel simply shrugged.

"I indeed concur with Daniel Jackson." Teal'c agreed.

"The High Council can not be disturbed once they are in session." Jelan insisted.

"Do you really think a little thing like that is going to stop him?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel when you're done with the small talk, I need Jelan to activate the rings." Jack's voice crackled over the radio.

"We're coming Jack." Daniel responded. "Jelan this is important."

"Very well." Jelan agreed.

"About time." Jack muttered as they joined him at the location of the rings.

Jelan activated the rings and they beamed down into the Tok'ra tunnels.

"Right." Jack said looking around before stomping off.

"Jack." Daniel called after him.

"Daniel, you're not going to stop me." Jack called over his shoulder.

"I'm not trying to stop you, but the High Council chamber is the other way."

"I knew that." Jack said before marching back past Daniel and Teal'c, who dutifully followed him.

Jack stopped when he reached a crossroads of tunnels.

"Daniel." He prompted.

"Left, then the third right." Daniel supplied.

"Thank you." Jack muttered and followed Daniel's directions.

When he reached the High Council chamber there were two Tok'ra stood guard.

"Oh fellas you really don't want to stop me going in there do you?" Jack asked.

"No one may enter while the High Council is in session, even the Tau'ri." One of them stated adamantly.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood. Either you let me through or I shoot you." Jack said.

Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded to let them know he was serious.

"You still may not enter." The other guard stated.

"Bad idea guys." Jack knocked their heads together and they both collapsed to the floor passed out. He stepped over them and walked into the chamber. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other before stepping over them to follow. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt and all." Jack announced.

"Colonel O'Neill." Perseus said. "This is an unexpected visit."

"Yeah sorry to drop by unannounced and spoil the party."

"Teal'c, Dr Jackson. However this is an inopportune time for a visit. We are conducting a closed meeting of the high council, the guards outside should have informed you of that."

"Yeah, Jelly mentioned that you were busy."

"Jelan." Daniel corrected.

"Whatever. And the guards are going to need some aspirin; they'll have a little headache when they wake up."

"Jack what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"I need your help and Jell-O told you were tied up. But this is important."

"Jelan." Daniel supplied.

"I really don't care." Jack said.

"What happened Jack?"

"It's Sam." Jack replied.

"What about Sam? What happened to her?"

"She's got some kind of retrovirus. The cure will kill her because of what Jollinar did to her. Janet has no idea what to do right now. We need your help." Jack explained.

"How bad is it?" Jacob asked.

"She passed out and hasn't woken up. She's burning up and anything Janet is giving her isn't working."

"Perseus, I'm sorry I need to leave." Jacob said.

"Selmac..." Perseus started.

"She is my daughter. I have to help her." Jacob interrupted. "Family is very important to the people of Earth." Jacob bowed his head.

"_Perseus, Jacob is gravely concerned for Samantha's health. He would not be able to continue now that he has the knowledge of his daughter's state of health."_ Selmac said.

"Very well." Perseus agreed. "We will continue when you return."

"Thank you." Jacob replied. "Let's go."

"Nice to see you guys, we'll drop by real soon." Jack said.

"Jack, let's just go." Daniel whispered.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said they would need aspirin when the woke up." Jacob said as he stepped over the fallen bodies of the two Tok'ra.

"They indeed are most fortunate at first O'Neill threatened to shoot them if they did not let him past." Teal'c replied.

"Let's get out of here before you injure anyone else Jack." Jacob said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 304

"Did we miss anything?" Jack asked as they walked back through the gate.

"No Jack. You weren't gone long enough."

"Good. We'll be in the infirmary." Jack handed over his zat and his vest which he'd take off as soon as they started walking down the ramp.

"How's my little girl doing Janet?" Jacob asked as they walked into the infirmary.

"Her fever is holding steady, but if it remains this high we're thinking of an ice-bath." Janet replied. "Other than that she has a retrovirus that we can't cure."

"Selmac wants to see her blood work." Jacob said.

"Of course. We have a virologist here too he's look at alternative cures."

"Good." Jacob he leant over and kissed her forehead. "We'll get you through this Sammy."

"You know you're the only one she lets call her that." Jack commented.

"It's by virtue of being her father." Jacob replied.

"Speaking of that, Janet where's baby Jacob?" Jack asked.

"Cassie is helping Marianne watch him for now. I think they were borrowing one of Daniel's dictionaries of mythological figures." Janet replied.

"Okay." Jack replied.

"The baby is still on the base I thought you would have arranged something for him by now." Jacob said.

"Sam wants us to adopt him. She's filled out the paperwork to be removed from SG-1 and transferred to the lab permanently."

"What do you say?"

"I like the kid. It's what she wants she's thought this through. The whole base supports us, but we have to wait for Hammond to get back tomorrow to talk it over." Jack replied.

"Well we'd better get her back on her feet then." Jacob replied.

"Thanks. I'll be here." Jack replied.

Jacob left to go in search of the virologist.

"How's it going?" Daniel asked walking into the lab. Jacob, Janet and the virologist were there.

"Well we're no where nearer a cure than we were an hour ago." Janet replied.

"Daniel tell me exactly what happened?" Jacob asked.

"They were supposed to be having a barbeque, but I got there early Sam had just got back from the store and she and Jack were in the kitchen. We talked; Sam sent Jack to light the barbeque. She gave me a can of soda and was putting the beer in the refrigerator, we were still talk and she passed. I caught her before she hit the floor, she was burning up. I yelled for Jack, he called Janet and we brought her here."

"And what has she been doing since I saw her last?" Jacob asked.

"She took a couple days leave. Went to Jack's cabin in Minnesota, but she was only gone thirty six hours at most. When she got back she snuck onto the base to see baby Jacob. She'd been shopping that morning. Then later that night Jack had called her in to come and rescue Teal'c, SG-4 and I."

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"We went to P6X 281 to look at some ruins. Teal'c was attempting to take a photograph for me when the ground gave way under him and he fell into a pit. I went to help him and more ground fell away and I fell in. As did SG-4. Sam came and had everyone build this web to help get us out." Daniel explained.

"Don't forget the flash back." Janet replied.

"What flash back?" Jacob questioned.

"While she was there she spaced out for a couple of minutes. The Colonel said when was focused again she said she had flash back from Jollinar. That it was the planet that the Tok'ra had tested the crystals for the tunnels on."

"Why didn't someone mention that before?" Jacob asked.

"We didn't think it was relevant." Janet replied.

"The Tok'ra abandoned that planet because it was unstable from the tunnels but also because we tunnelled into something that had toxic properties and reacts with the naqquadah in our blood to make the Tok'ra sick. How's Teal'c?"

"He's been fine and he was on the planet a lot longer than Sam." Daniel pointed out.

"But his symbiote would have cured him. But Sam has the naqquadah but not the healing properties so it's slowly poisoning her."

"What about the retrovirus?" Janet questioned.

"It will have triggered that." Jacob replied.

"So what do we do?"

"Everyone who has been sick from this had a symbiote to cure them. Sam doesn't."

"You want to give her a symbiote?" Daniel questioned. "Jack will never agree to that."

"And we don't have a symbiote in need of a host at present. But right now we a sample of Teal'c's blood."

"I'll go and find him." Daniel offered.

"And we need to get her temperature down." Jacob said to Janet.

"Ice bath it is."

"If that doesn't work try the walk in freezer."

TBC


	13. Chapter 305

A/N: Sorry for the delay but i've been packing and starting back at uni, my internet access is limited during the week, but posting should continue, there might just be a few days delay between posts.

"Colonel." Janet said as she walked into the infirmary.

"Have you thought of anything?" Jack asked.

"Jacob was able to give us an idea what triggered the retrovirus."

"What was that?" Jack inquired.

"The planet where you had to rescue Daniel and Teal'c. The Tok'ra abandoned that planet not just because the tunnels were unstable but because they hit something which gave off something which was toxic and attacked the naqquadah in the blood. Now with the Tok'ra short term exposure maybe up to 24 hours can be cure by their symbiotes, as is the case with Teal'c."

"And because Sam doesn't have a symbiote just the naqquadah it made her like this?" Jack guessed.

"Unfortunately yes."

"I shouldn't have called her in. We could have rescued them with out her. It's my fault."

"Colonel, you couldn't know this would happen. No one on Earth could have. You can't blame yourself, Sam wouldn't blame you. And even if she knew there was a chance of this happening she would have probably gone anyway. It was Daniel and Teal'c; she would go after them just like she would you."

"So what do we do now?"

"Jacob's going to look at Teal'c's blood work and see if he has an antigen. But right now we need to get her temperature down. I have a nurse preparing an ice bath. While we're doing that I want you to go and get something to eat."

"I want to stay with her."

"I know, but she's going to need you over the next few days and we need you to keep your strength up. Go and eat something and come back in half an hour."

"Janet..." Jack started.

"Don't make me called General Hammond and have him make it an order."

"Okay." Jack conceded.

"Well her temperature is down a degree." Janet announced. "Do you have anything?"

"Teal'c blood works shows nothing." Jacob replied.

"And I don't have any of the equipment or the time that the big drug companies who developed the anti-virus did and without a sample of what triggered...."

"Jacob, the pathogen is in the ground right? Down in the pit probably."

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"We need to send someone to collect a sample. Although it took the three or four hours to construct Sam's web."

"_Dr Fraiser."_

"Selmak." Janet said.

"_The Tok'ra have a ship in the vicinity of that planet. Perhaps if we were to gate to a near by planet we provide assistance and ring a team down to collect the sample."_

"That will work. Daniel and Teal'c will presumably want to go but Teal'c should stay here. I'll get a few people together while you talk to the Tok'ra." Janet said.

"We'll need permission." Jacob said.

"Jack will sign off on it. But someone else is in charge at the moment until Hammond gets back. If they say no, pick up the red phone. The President likes Sam."

"Doctor stay here and keep working on alternatives. We'll get you that sample." Jacob said.

"Daniel." Janet said slightly out of breath as she rushed into his lab.

"Janet is everything okay is Sam..."

"Sam's still the same. Jacob is going to contact the Tok'ra they have a ship in the vicinity of the planet and we need a soil sample and air sample from down in the pit. The Tok'ra can ring you in and out."

"You want me to go and collect the samples?"

"Yes. I ran into Hannah she's going to go with you and so if Ferretti."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible so get geared up I'll have collections containers waiting for you in the gate room."

"Jack doesn't want to go?" Daniel asked.

"We're leaving him be for now. Going to get Jacob was one thing, this is another."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Daniel said.

"Thank you Daniel."

"Hey it's Sam. The woman is like the big sister I never had."

"I know."

"Do you know what she told me right before she passed out?"

"No."

"That I should ask you out."

"Really."

"Yes." Daniel confirmed.

"Maybe we should leave that discussion until Sam is better."

"Okay."

TBC


	14. Chapter 306

"You have a go." Brinkman said after receiving authorisation from General Hammond and the President.

Daniel, Jacob, Hannah and Ferretti walked through the open gate to a planet close a short distance from where Daniel had been rescued from a few short days before.

A couple hundred yards away was the waiting Tel'tac.

There was a Tok'ra stood waiting to greet them as they approached.

"Gelmac." Jacob greeted him.

"Selmac, the high council contacted me and asked me to meet you here but they didn't give me a reason."

"My daughter is very ill. We need to fly to a nearby planet and ring Dr Jackson, Major Ferretti and Lieutenant Jenkins into a pit to collects samples which may help effect a cure." Jacob explained.

"Very well."

"It'll take about ten fifteen minutes to get there so get comfortable." Jacob suggested.

"You know Jacob it would be easier if the Tok'ra gave us a list of planets we should avoid." Ferretti said.

"Unfortunately I know human curiosity too well. If we gave you list you'd want to check out each planet." Jacob said. "At least this way you only randomly stumble over planets you shouldn't visit."

"He does have a point sir." Hannah said.

"No Hammond would lock them out of the gate and situations like won't happen." Ferretti countered.

"You've been spending too much time with my son-in-law." Jacob stated.

"Can we just go instead standing arguing about sharing information? This isn't helping Sam." Daniel snapped.

"Sorry Daniel." Ferretti muttered.

"Gelmac lets go." Jacob walked towards the pilot's seat and sat down.

Janet checked Sam's vitals and marked them on the chart. Her heart rate was up slightly as was her blood pressure.

"Ma'am." One of the nurses came and handed her a note.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Janet read the note. "Tell him it could be a couple of hours."

"Yes Dr Fraiser. What about the Colonel?" She asked nodding to where Jack had fallen asleep onto Sam's hand.

"Let him sleep. There is nothing he can do right now and he needs the rest."

"Yes ma'am."

"We'll wake him in an hour or so when we need to put Sam back into the ice bath to take her temperature down."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay this is as low as we can go and the rings still work." Jacob said. "Let us know when you're done.

"Thank you Jacob." Daniel said as they stood in the centre of the rings and Jacob pressed the buttons to activate the rings and beam them down.

Once on the ground they stepped aside slightly.

"So we just need to grab soil samples?" Ferretti asked.

"Janet wants about twenty from all around the pit. She thinks the concentrations maybe higher in one area."

"You fell down into this pit and between you only ended up with a sprain ankle and a small cut?" Hannah said looking up the side of the pit.

"It was a smaller hole when I fell in after leaning over the edge to see if Teal'c was okay. I think I did a somersault and landed on my butt in a pile of the crumble soil." Daniel replied.

"I'm still impressed."

"Let's just get these samples and get home." Ferretti said.

"What is it with you today?" Daniel asked.

"Sam and Jack are my friends."

"Getting mad or pissed off isn't going to help." Daniel pointed out.

"Right now it's working for me." Ferretti kicked a pile of dirt.

"Louis." Hannah walked over and put a hand on either arm. "Take a deep breath."

"Hannah." He started.

"Deep breath now otherwise I'll have Jacob leaned me a Zat."

"Threatening to shoot a superior officer is a court martial able offence." He reminded her.

"I'm not talking as your second in command; I'm talking as your girlfriend. Let's get this done calmly and rationally and when we get back you can take it on the punch bag in the gym."

"Fine."

"Good now go over there and take some samples. Something about this place gives me the creeps."

TBC


	15. Chapter 307

Jack awoke when Sam started to move around; her hand whacked him in the eye.

"Janet." Jack yelled.

"What is ... She's having a fit. Step back."

"Doc..."

"Jack, step back. We'll take care of this." Janet pushed him back slightly and pulled the curtain.

Jack paced behind the curtain while they worked to stop Sam fitting.

"Okay." Janet said drawing back the curtain. "Her temperature spiked again, we're going to put her in the ice-bath again while we wait for Daniel and Jacob to get back."

"Get back?" Jack questioned.

"They went to collect a soil from the planet. They're hoping to get a sample of what caused the virus." Janet replied.

"Who gave them permission?"

"General Hammond and the President. Ferretti and Hannah went with him." Janet explained. "We'll move her in a minute."

"How long was I asleep?" He rubbed his eyes.

"About an hour." Janet replied.

"She's going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine we hope. We just need to get her temperature down again."

"So what are they thinking that they soil samples will help with?" Hannah asked on the way back.

"The toxin that triggered the retro-virus came from the soil. The virologist wants to take a look at it." Daniel replied.

"But there is a cure for the retro-virus."

"Yes, but Sam can't have it because of what Jollinar did to her blood chemistry, it would cure the virus but kill her."

"So give it to her." Hannah said.

"Please tell me you didn't just suggest killing your friend." Ferretti said.

"Only temporarily." Hannah replied. "Let the cure, cure the virus. Then put her in a sarcophagus to bring her back to life. Or get the Nox to bring her back to life, they've done it before. Or maybe the Asguard could help. Thor would help."

"Jack would never let Sam die." Ferretti said. "Any more then he'd let her have a symbiote."

"Thor." Daniel muttered.

"What?" Ferretti questioned.

"Thor." Daniel stated louder. "Jacob?" He got to his feet in a hurry and head forward to the find him.

"What is it Daniel?" Jacob asked bumping into them.

"Can you send out a signal?" Daniel asked.

"To whom?"

"The Asguard, specifically Thor." Daniel replied.

"If we knew the frequency we could probably send one out, but depending where he was it might not reach him." Jacob replied. "Why?"

"Because he might have a better idea rather than giving the Sam the cure and bring her back to life in a sarcophagus." Daniel replied.

"You know that might work." Jacob said. "Although killing my daughter to save her is a bit extreme."

"Jack would never let you do it." Daniel stated. "He didn't want to agree when she made him agree to no extraordinary means."

"Define extraordinary means." Jacob questioned.

"She doesn't want to be kept alive by machines."

"Do you know the frequency?"

"Yes." Daniel replied.

"Let's go." Jacob pushed him forward.

"Okay get take her out." Janet instructed.

Two of the corps men gently lifted Sam out of the bath and onto a towel on the gurney before leaving. Janet and one of nurses moved to begin drying her skin and then change into a hospital robe.

Janet put the thermometer is Sam's ear.

"Here temperature is down two degrees. Let's get her back to the infirmary."

"Do you think they will be back soon ma'am?" The nurse asked.

"Hopefully."

TBC


	16. Chapter 308

"Colonel, we're going to...." Janet said as she was turning around but abruptly stopped when Jack and Sam were engulfed in white light and disappear.

She froze for a second before moving to hit the alarm.

"Don't." Daniel puffed as he ran into the infirmary and put his hand on her arm to stop her. He had just run up from the gate room.

"Daniel, the Asguard...." Janet said before Daniel interrupted her.

"I know...." He panted. "We called Thor.... Jacob with them."

"You need to sit down before you fall down." Janet manoeuvred him backwards until he could sit on the edge of the bet. "Get your breath back and tell me exactly why the Asguard have abducted my patient."

"Hannah, Ferretti and I were talking on the way back. Amongst other things Hannah mentioned the Asguard. I had Jacob send out a call to them, we explained to Thor what was going on and he thinks he can help."

"He thinks he can cure her?" Janet asked.

"Yes. It might take a few days but yes."

"Thor this isn't a good time." Jack yelled as he realised where they were. "Send us back."

"He comes half way across the galaxy to help and you want him to go home?" Jacob questioned stepping out of the shadows.

"Jacob?" Jack questioned confused as to why a member of the Tok'ra was on an Asguard ship.

There was another flash and Sam disappeared.

"For cryin' out loud what is going on?"

"Thor is putting her in stasis." Jacob replied.

"I'm going to need a better explanation than that." Jack said standing.

"Daniel and I contact Thor and explained the situation."

"I thought you'd gone to get some soil samples." Jack was still confused.

"Thor believes that he should be able to cure her without killing her, but it's going to take a couple of days."

"A couple of days."

"And she'll need to remain in stasis while that happens."

"And you called the Asguard." Jack questioned.

"Yes Jack we called the Asguard. He beamed me up from the gate room before he took you and Sam from the infirmary."

"Janet was there." Jack said.

"Daniel's explaining it to her. The virologist too."

"What about the President and Hammond?" Jack questioned.

"Daniel will explain this to them too. Don't worry Jack we've got it covered."

"Let's go and see Thor." Jack said.

Jack was pacing the floor of Thor's ship. It was three hours since he had been beamed up. Thor had explained that removing the virus and the toxin from her body without damaging her would be a slow process.

"O'Neill perhaps you wish to return to the SGC to await the outcome of the procedure." Thor suggested.

"No, I'm staying." Jack said adamantly.

"Then sit your six down." Jacob suggested. "Pacing is not helping any."

"Well it's all I've got right now."

"Thor can you send me back to the SGC wait thirty minutes then bring me back up?" Jacob asked.

"Of course Jacob." Thor agreed.

"You have any preference for food Jack?"

"As long as it's edible." Jack replied not really thinking about what he said.

Jacob nodded to Thor who sent him back to the SGC right into Daniel's lab.

"Jacob." Daniel said looking up. "How is it going?"

"Slowly. Thor believes it will take at least three days."

"How's Jack doing?" Daniel asked.

"Pacing. He's driving us nuts."

"Sounds like Jack."

"We need food and Jack's Game boy or yoyo."

"One Colonel care package." Daniel placed the box on the desk. "They're still working on the food package." Daniel replied.

"You knew this was coming?"

"Jack unless he's on a military operation of the most impatient men I've ever met. We were expecting someone an hour ago." Daniel replied.

"I see. Well I have twenty five minutes before Thor beams me back up."

"You could go and give Janet an update. She's not used to having patients abducted from her infirmary."

"I'll take care of it."

TBC


	17. Chapter 309

"Dr Jackson." General Hammond said as he walked into Daniel's lab.

"General, I didn't realise you were back yet."

"I only arrived a few minutes ago. Perhaps you can bring me up to date on what I've missed since I've been away."

"Of course perhaps you should take a seat." Daniel suggested.

"Very well." Hammond took a seat on the proffered stool.

"You know about baby Jacob." Daniel started.

"Yes, I'm presuming Colonel O'Neill has taken the necessary steps to find him adoptive parents."

"Jack and Sam want to talk to you about that, but can't exactly at the moment, but for he's with Teal'c and or several of the base personnel."

"I see."

"But we'll get back to that later. Jack gave Sam a couple of days downtime because she was getting,... she was experiencing a little stress. She went to Minnesota, but came back after twenty-four hours. Meanwhile here Jack okayed a mission for me to go and check out some ruins. We sent the MALP, sent the UAV up everything checked out. So Teal'c, SG-9 and I went, it was after we got there that the problems started."

"Perhaps you should elaborate Dr Jackson." Hammond suggested.

"Teal'c was trying to take some photographs for me when he back up, the ground gave way and he fell into a pit, he was okay. I went and leant over the edge to check on him and more ground gave way and I fell in and then SG-9. Since we couldn't get out we had until we missed our assigned check in and Jack dialled the planet. Once he called we explained the situation and he mounted a rescue mission and called Sam in to help."

"I see."

"Because the ground was so unstable she managed to concoct a design for a giant spider's web and she managed to get us all out of there, even if Palmer wasn't exactly appreciative, but that doesn't matter. While on the planet she spaced out for a few minutes, she told Jack she had a flashback from Jollinar and that the planet was one where they tested out their tunnel crystals. Unfortunately she didn't remember the other reason why the planet was abandoned."

"Which was?" Hammond prompted.

"While tunnelling the Tok'ra hit a deposit of a toxin which can prove lethal to the naqquadah in the blood street. The Tok'ra and Jaffa can tolerate it in short bursts and have their symbiotes cure them with no after effects, but Sam doesn't have a symbiote and the toxin triggered a retrovirus no-one knew she had in her blood stream. The cure for the retrovirus is something that would react badly with the changes in her blood chemistry and kill her."

"From what I understand this wasn't detected in her post-mission physical." Hammond said.

"No. Yesterday Sam and Jack were going to have a barbeque at their house. I got there early and I was chatting with Sam while Jack went to light it. We were talking and she just collapsed, she was burning up. I called Jack, we called Janet and we got here trying to break the land speed record. Janet called a virologist from the Academy hospital and he had and is still working on alternative cures to the retrovirus."

"And Jacob comes in here somewhere I believe."

"Yes. Janet suggested calling them to see if the Tok'ra could help. Jack called but was told the High Council was in session and couldn't be interrupted. Since Jack wasn't being his most rational we went to visit. Jack knocked out two Tok'ra guards and we interrupted the meeting."

"That is not going to help our diplomat relations." Hammond said.

"Jacob is going to smooth things over when he gets back. When he got here he was the one who told us about the toxin. Jacob was working with the virologist but they couldn't come up with anything. They tested Teal'c's blood for an antibody but too much time had passed. So Janet suggested that we go back to the planet and collect samples hoping that could help. Jacob knew of a Tok'ra ship in the area and after a bit of wrangling they offered to help us get down into the pit and back out again. Major Ferretti and Lieutenant Jenkins came with me, we collected the samples."

"Where do the Asguard come into this?" Hammond inquired.

"On the way back Hannah and Ferretti were debating this and Hannah mentioned the Asguard. So Jacob managed to contact Thor and explain the situation, he offered to help."

"He believes he can cure her?" Hammond questioned.

"He says it will take a few days and he has to keep her in stasis. So currently he is in orbit, Jack and Jacob are up there with them."

"I see."

"Jacob keeps coming down to give us updates." Daniel explained. "The SF's know not to shoot when they see a flash of white light without checking first."

"Now what is this about the baby?" Hammond demanded.

"Jack and Sam have a whole pitch about this. But the edited highlights are Sam wants to transfer from SG-1 to the labs and they want to adopt Jacob."

"Excuse me?" Hammond said.

"Jack and Sam want to adopt baby Jacob."

"This is an unusual request."

"I know. Sam know what she's doing, we've all talked this over. We have it down to a short list of three for replacements. She can still come out with us on the occasional mission; it's just that she would need to be here permanently."

"You seemed to have been busy in my absence." Hammond commented.

"The whole base is behind them on this, Jacob has everyone wrapped around his little finger. Cassie is trying to come up with a suitable middle name for him. They just need both your and the President's approval."

"And Major Carter is willing to give up going into the field?"

"General, you've know Sam a lot longer than I have, but despite the tough military front all she ever really wanted was a good job and a husband and kids. She's got the good job, the husband she wanted and Jollinar has pretty much screwed up any chance of having kids of her own. Jacob came along at the right time, this is what she wants, what they both want and Teal'c and I support them one hundred percent."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"That's all we're asking."

TBC


	18. Chapter 310

"General you wanted to see me." Daniel said tapping on Hammond's office door. It was twenty four hours since Hammond had arrived back from Washington.

"Yes Doctor Jackson, come in and take a seat." Hammond instructed.

As Daniel sat he noticed baby Jacob was asleep in his basket on the floor by Hammond's desk.

"General just out of curiosity why do you have Jacob here?"

"I thought if we were discussing his future, I should at least meet the little guy."

"Have you come to a decision yet?" Daniel asked.

"We are still discussing the details. Although Cassandra informs that that his name is Jacob Patrick Dylan."

"She picked a name then." Daniel smiled.

"Yes."

"So what did you wish to discuss with me?" Daniel asked.

"When we spoke yesterday you said that both you and Teal'c were agreeable to Major Carter being removed as a permanent member of SG-1."

"Yes. Don't get me wrong it won't be the same without her, but this is what she wants." Daniel replied. "What they both want."

"That was Teal'c's opinion on the subject when I discussed it with him."

"So you called me here to confirm that?"

"No, I believe that you had a list of replacement candidates."

"Yes. Jack had the list in the bottom left hand drawer of your desk." Daniel replied.

"Thank you. That will be all."

"General, do you want me to take Jacob?" Daniel offered.

"There is no point moving the boy and waking him up if we don't have to. He's fine where he is."

"Yes sir." Daniel stood and left.

"Let's see what we can do about getting you some parents."

"Jack stop pacing." Jacob yelled it was the twentieth time in the last few hours.

"What?"

"Stop pacing it's not doing anyone any good."

"It's doing me some good."

"Well it's driving Thor and Selmak mad." Jacob scolded.

"Fine."

Five minutes later he was pacing again.

"Jack either sit down or I'll have Thor beam you back down to Earth." Jacob threatened.

"I'm staying." Jack said sitting down with a thump.

"Good. Are you always this impatient?"

"When it comes to Sam yes." Jack replied.

"And you worked together for how many years before you go together?" Jacob said.

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Because we worked....because of the regul.... Just because." Jack said.

"A very succinct response there Jack. No wonder the System Lords are such big fans of yours."

"No that's because we keep killing their snake-headed buts."

"Selmak wish to log a complaint against that statement."

"Let me rephrase. We keep killing their snake-headed System Lord butts."

"She says that's better." Jacob smiled.

"What is taking so long?" Jack sighed leaning his head back against the wall.

"Jack this is her best chance. Unfortunately it takes time, I know you love her, but you are just going to have to be patient."

"You know Jollinar has a lot to answer for." Jack said.

"Jack if it wasn't for Jollinar and her memories I would be dead." Jacob said. "Jollinar knew that she shouldn't have gone into an unwilling host but it was the only option that was available. Sam's come to terms with that, you still need to."

"You weren't here to watch her go through it, or afterwards. We couldn't get through to her for days, in the end it was Cassie forgiving her for scaring her and telling her everything would be okay that gave us a spark of hope."

"I know."

"You don't. I've watched her die, I've watched her been tortured and there was nothing I could do about it. We've been to hell and back literally and I have to live with it, so don't start getting sanctimonious with me. Right now I'm clinging on to the hope that whatever Thor is doing to her is going to work, if it doesn't and she dies I think whatever progress I made since the first time I met Daniel isn't going to be worth a nickel, and I'll go through with what I was planning to do on that first mission."

"Jack."

"Don't Jacob. I'm going for a walk."

TBC


	19. Chapter 311

"O'Neill." Thor said coming into the room where Jacob and Jack were sat it had been thirty-six since Jack had gone to take a walk.

"Yes Thor."

"The procedure has finished. The virus has been removed successfully from her system. She should wake up in the hour." Thor said.

"What about the naqquadah?" Jack asked.

"We have not removed it, as it would cause additional problems which it may not be possible to rectify." Thor stated.

"Thanks buddy."

"Can we go and see her?" Jacob asked.

"As you wish Jacob." Thor replied.

"Ugh." Sam groaned, she half opened her eyes the intensity of the light caused her to clothes them again. She brought her hand up to her face to rub them.

"Sam honey." Jack said.

"Do we have any aspirin? I have a really bad headache." She asked.

"No aspirin, but I'll get Janet to get you some as soon as we get back to the base. Other than that how are you feeling?"

"How much exactly did I have to drink yesterday? Because I don't even remember the barbeque." Sam said.

"The barbeque didn't happen." Jack replied. "And it isn't a hang over. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Telling Daniel he should ask Janet out." Sam replied.

"Sam you're on Thor's ship." Jack told her.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You got sick and he came to help." Jack explained.

"Sick?"

"Something on the planet we rescued Danny and Teal'c from was toxic to the naqquadah in your blood and triggered a retro-virus. You slipped into a coma and were burning up. Janet was trying to keep your fever down, but it wasn't working very well. But you're Dad can explain it better than I can."

"Hey Sammy, good to see you awake." Jacob said.

"Dad." Sam said opening her eyes then shutting then again. "Could someone turn down the lights?" She asked.

"Thor." Jack prompted.

"Of course O'Neill. It is good to see you are well again Major Carter."

"I guess I owe you a thank you." Sam said.

"That is not necessary." Thor replied.

"I guess Jack called you." Sam said to her father.

"Actually he came and knocked two of the Tok'ra out and stormed into the high council meeting." Jacob replied.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "You knocked out two of the Tok'ra?"

"They wouldn't let me in." Jack shrugged.

"Jack, they are our allies you don't knock them out."

"Jake's going to fix it and forgive me for thinking that you were more important." Jack said.

"What's the General going to say?"

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Jack said. "Besides from Daniel prattling on I'm pretty sure our treaty didn't say anything about not knocking them out if they were in the way."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day and a half on Earth and three days here while Thor got rid of the virus. You know you scared the hell out of Danny passing out. Although you think he'd be used to women fainting at his feet by now."

"So the virus is gone?" Her head foggy.

"Yes. Thor says you're going to be just fine." Jack assured her.

"And you're sure you don't have any aspirin?" Sam said.

"Sorry." Jack apologised.

"And when you couldn't cure me you called Thor?"

"Actually it was Hannah's idea. She, Danny and Ferretti went to get a sample of the soil so the viro-what's-it guy could see if that would help. Danny told your Dad and here we are..."

"If it was a virus, don't we have a cure on Earth?" Sam asked.

"Not one that wouldn't react badly with the naqquadah in your blood."

Sam winced.

"Sammy are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Just a really bad headache."

"Thor could you?" Jack prompted.

"Of course O'Neill." Thor replied before engulfing them in white light and beaming them back to the infirmary.

"Oh god." Janet exclaimed putting her hand to her chest as she saw them. "What are you trying to kill me?"

"No." Jack replied. "But Sam would like some aspirin, she has a headache."

"Well clear out I need to check her over first."

TBC


	20. Chapter 312

"Major, welcome back." Hammond said when he walked into the infirmary a few hours later.

"Thank you sir, but until a few hours ago I was aware I'd been anywhere." When Sam realise how that sound she asked. "How was Washington sir?"

"Kinsey is taken care of and the President sends his regards."

"Yes sir."

"Have Doctor Fraiser completed her tests?" He inquired.

"I've just go the results sir." Janet said walking with Jack at her heel.

"What's the verdict doc?" Jack asked.

"You appear to be in perfect health again." Janet said reading the chart.

"So I can get out of here?" Sam asked.

"No, I'd like to keep you in over night just to be certain."

"Okay." Sam agreed.

"Doctor Fraiser can you assure me she is of sound mind and judgement?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, as far as I can tell with out having Dr Mackenzie carry out a full psychological profile." Janet replied.

"Good." Hammond opened a file in front of her. "Major sign here." Hammond instructed.

"What is it sir?" Sam asked.

"Just sign Major." Sam scrawled her signature where Hammond indicated. "And sign here too." He said flipping the page. "Colonel you also need to sign this as well."

Jack signed his name, then Hammond took the pen and added his signature with a flourish.

"What exactly was that General?" Jack asked.

"I'll explain soon Colonel, but first there is some more paperwork that requires your signature. Captain." He prompted to the man who was hovering in the doorway to enter.

"Major do you have an alternative signature under your married name?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam replied slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Use that signature to sign these. Sign here, here, here, initial here, then sign this here too ma'am." He paused while Sam signed. "Colonel you'll need to do the same." He instructed.

"What are you some kind of lawyer?" Jack asked when he handed over the papers.

"Yes sir, for the office of the Secretary of the Air Force, although this isn't exactly the type of case I'm used to. General, I'll have these before the judge first thing in the morning, it's should be official by 0900 Monday morning." The Captain informed Hammond.

"Thank you Captain, carry on."

"Yes sir. Sir, ma'am, Doctor." He saluted before leaving.

"Judge?" Jack questioned. "What did you do sir get us divorced?"

"You'll have to find your own lawyers if you want a divorce Jack. Major perhaps I should explain since this effects you most."

"That would be helpful sir." Sam agreed.

"As of this moment your request for a transfer to the labs away from SG-1 has been granted, on the conditions that you hold two lectures at the Air Force Academy a month and go on field mission as required totalling no more than four a month."

"Er... thank you sir." Sam said looking at Jack who shrugged.

"Have you been talking to Daniel sir?" Jack asked.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c and several of the other members of the base about what has been occurring since I have been away.

"What was the rest of the paperwork?" Jack asked.

"Adoption papers. I'm happy to announce that you are the proud parents of a four month old boy by the name of Jacob Patrick Dylan O'Neill. You can take your son home with you when you leave tomorrow and both have the rest of the week to get acclimatised. Jacob is getting to know his namesake under the watchful eye of his uncle Teal'c."

"I don't know what to say sir. Thank you." Sam managed a little shocked.

"Don't thank me, Doctor Jackson is the one who made your case to both the President and myself. Now I have a team returning in half an hour. I should get back."

"Thank you General." Jack said.

"Congratulations." Janet smiled when Hammond was gone.

"Did you know about this?" Sam asked.

"I had to write a letter of commendation." Janet replied. "You were going to ask him anyway, Daniel just took care of it in your absence. Just between you and me I think he likes the idea of being an uncle."

"Space Monkey." Jack muttered shaking his head.

"You'll need to go shopping." Janet handed him a list. "These are the basics and a word of warning, he doesn't like banana, if you don't believe ask Teal'c who Jake threw up all over after he fed him."

"This is all happening so fast." Sam commented.

"Welcome to an adventure that makes everything through the gate look like a piece of cake." Janet grinned. "I'll leave you to talk about this."

TBC


	21. Epilogue

It took Sam and Jack to settle into their new routine and Sam to adjust to letting Jack, Teal'c and Daniel go off through the gate without her. She enjoyed giving lectures at the Air Force Academy and having the extra time to work on projects in the lab. The extra time from not having to go off world had also allowed her to develop several new pieces of technology which were put into use in the field and had saved several lives in the process.

"Daddy." Four year old Jake O'Neill ran to the front door as it open.

"Hey buddy." Jack swept him into his arms. "Have you been good for Mommy while I was away?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy. Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen making PB&J sandwiches." Jake replied.

"Let's go and see if she made enough for me too." Jack said let him down.

"Mommy, Daddy is home." Jake said running to let Sam know.

"Hey Jack." Sam gave Jack a kiss hello.

"Hi. Have you been behaving yourself for Jake while I was away?" He teasingly asked.

"I think so." Sam smiled. "How did it go?"

"Oh you know the usual, we went, Daniel found some rocks to look at, a couple of women threw themselves at him, not understanding the concept of being engaged and we came home." Jack replied. "We brought back a couple of doohickeys for you to play with tomorrow."

Daniel and Janet had got together soon after Sam and Jack had adopted Jake, they had been engaged for six months and the wedding was set for the following month.

"That's great." Sam smiled.

"So what have you two been up to the last few days?" Jack asked.

"We learnt the planet it's in order didn't we?" Sam said. "Why don't you tell Daddy Jake?" Sam prompted.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars..." Jake looked like he was concentrating trying to remember what came next. "Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus Neptune and Pluto."

"Very good." Jack high-fived him.

"Mommy can I tell Daddy our surprise now?" Jake asked.

"A surprise?" Jack said crouching down to Jake's height. "What kind of surprise?"

"We can't get a doggy." Jake told him. Jack and Jake had been trying to negotiate with Sam for a puppy before Jack left.

"And why not?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm getting a brother or sister instead." Jake said proudly.

Jack looked up at Sam who nodded.

"A baby?" Jack was stunned. "I thought you couldn't... We couldn't."

"Turns out they were wrong." Sam replied. "We've seen stranger things."

"Are you sure?"

"I passed out at Siler's feet so Janet ran some tests; one came back a definite positive."

"How...when?"

"If you don't know how, I'm not going to explain it to you in front of little ears. As for when about three months ago." Sam replied.

"Wow. How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous." Sam replied.

"You know you're going to have to..." Jack started.

"My travel privileges were revoked the minute I found out."

"I love you." Jack came over and kissed her.

"Ewwww!!!" Jake said. "Daddy can you stop doing that so we can eat?"

"Here go in the living room and eat this." Jack handed him a PB&J sandwich. "I'm going to stay and kiss Mommy."

"Okay." Jake took his sandwich and ran off leaving his parents kissing.

THE END

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story over the last year. It's finally run out of steam so I hope you like the ending. Hopefully my next Stargate ff will end a lot quicker.


End file.
